Want you more then ever
by Dj4488
Summary: Dean is tired from all the work hes been doing but he cant resist Cas and those blue eyes


It was a long night Dean was sick and tired of the ghost getting in the way of his sleep, but someone had to do it. He had gotten up in the middle of the night to go dig up a body to salt its bones Sam went into his room and said good night to Dean. He laid in bed feeling sore all over, the room was dark and silent Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Until he heard the sound of wind he opened his eyes and said "Hey Cas where have you been"

Castiel went over to switch the light on when Dean said "Baby no come on I just got here just lie in bed with me please. Castiel turned the light on and said "I want to see you Dean" Dean sat up and looked at him, Castiel gave him a smile and sat on the bed he kissed Dean lightly on his lips and said "I've missed you" Dean looked at him with a tired look on his face " where have you been" Castiel was silent for a moment and said "honestly I don't know sometimes my day gets interrupted by something but I don't know what it is, I feel like it's important but I just can't ever remember" Dean looked confused and said "Do you think it has to do with heaven" castiel shook his head and said " I think it does actually but I don't really know I'm just confused these days more then ever"

Dean looked at Cas with a concerned look on his face then Cas put his arm on Deans shoulder and got closer to him sliding his hand down on Deans tight and said "let's not worry about that Dean I'm sure it's nothing important" Dean could feel himself wanting Cas so much he hadn't seen cas for a few days now and he's need for him was unbearable but at the same time he was too tired to even touch Castiel right now and he's body ached so bad he wouldn't be able to satisfy Castiel the way he wanted to.

"Cas don't I'm sorry baby I really want you I really do but I just won't be able to give you what you want tonight" Dean put his head on Castiel's shoulder he kissed his neck and whispered "I want you so bad but I just can't even move right now" Cas heard the plea in Deans voice and said "it's fine baby I get it" he got up and went to turn out the light he then went back to bed and took Deans shirt of and pants then taking of his clothes staying only in underwear laid down beside Dean. Dean got close to Cas and looked at him feeling Castiels blue eyes burning tru his skin.

"I want you so bad kiss me Cas" Castiel kissed Dean putting his toung in his mouth he began to put his hands all over Deans body slowing down at Deans crotch, Dean looked at Cas while Cas looked up at him Dean said "oh god Cas just do it" Castiel looked at Dean and said " what do you want me too" "I want you to make me cum please I want you so bad" Cas smiled and started stroking Deans cock it became hard in a matter of seconds Castiel then looked back at Dean and said " I want to satisfy you Dean Winchester and trust me this will be satisfying me too" Dean moaned as Cas began to take Deans boxer shorts off then placing his hand on deans erect cock going up and down hearing Dean moan loudly he was already hard himself and Dean was beginning to make him more aroused Castiel put Deans cock in his mouth and began to suck a whimper came out of Dean and he looked down at Cas and said "fuck baby, yes harder".

He threw his head back and moaned even louder Cas looked up at Dean with a smile on his face and continued to suck harder he licked Dean's cock all over, Dean looked down at Castiel, slowly panting and barely able to talk and said "oh god baby ah I'm going to cum" Castiel brought Deans cock all the way to the back of his trout Dean growled with pleasure and came into his mouth Cas cleaned himself of and went back on the bed, Dean looked at him and smiled looking more relaxed than ever

"Baby that was great, but how about you, don't you want me to make you cum" Castiel looked shy and said "it's fine Dean go to bed I wanted to give you this" Dean kissed Castiel softly on his lips and stroked Castiels cock "ok that's fine but I want to give you something back". Castiel rest his head on the pillow as he let Dean touch him Dean was very close to Cas he could hear his heart beat he kissed him softly on his neck while he took Castiel's cock and jerked him off Castiels low moans made Dean happy, he loved satisfying Cas. "Harder Dean faster please" Castiel said in a whisper Dean looked at Castiels face as he started to go faster he could see the ecstasy in Castiel, pumping harder and harder Cas finally came into Deans hands, he was panting when he opened his eyes and said "oh baby, what are you going to do with all that cum" Dean looked at Cas and slowly sucked his fingers cleaning his hand with his tongue. He got closer to Castiel and kissed him lightly on his lips and said "I love you baby, don't leave me" Castiel held Dean tightly to him hugging his body Dean fell asleep in Castiel's arm while he stroked his hair making Dean feel more wanted then ever.


End file.
